


L'Eclipse

by Ann_Whooo



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Whooo/pseuds/Ann_Whooo
Relationships: myself - Relationship





	L'Eclipse

月亮正在一点一点地消失。不久后我们的时刻就要到了，亲爱的，月全食和红月亮。足够浪漫。夜晚假装静谧，有请我们假装再邂逅一次，再回到爱情年轻的时日。回到小心翼翼，回到偷偷摸摸，再升华为此时的疯狂。  
然后定格——然后从这里逃走。  
深不见底的星空，一望无际的草原，今晚的冒险，你想去哪里呢？教堂的钟声响了，其他人都已入睡，只有你，和我，还在爱中遨游。  
被你的气息包围的时候，眩晕冲上头脑，我再也不怕多爱，再也不怕死亡。  
爱情是这个世界欠我的最后一笔债了，现在，用你来还回来。快拉着我跑吧。以后再也不会有这样的机会了。以后再也不会有人相爱，再也不会有人拿起笔来歌颂爱情。所有的这一切，都将与香蕉公司一起烂在泥土里，毁灭在永不会复现的孤独之都。爱我，爱我，带我离开，趁着月色尚明。


End file.
